


We'd Be So Fantastico

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Backstage, Couch Sex, Flirting, Kinda, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Sehun is a tease, but also kinda intimidating, but he's also a baby, jongin is so shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Idol/rapper Oh Sehun just finished his concert in Tokyo and he's in a hurry to get to his next schedule. Chaos ensues when his manager claims the wrong luggage at the airport. What's more shocking is that the stranger's luggage is full of slogans and cheering kits of Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183
Collections: Top Sehun Fest Round 1





	We'd Be So Fantastico

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ID: TSF1-102

  
“You should sleep tight tonight,” Junmyeon said from the front seat. “We need you recharged for the Dior photoshoot early in the morning.” The manager’s voice chimed in the distances of Sehun’s drowsy mind as they pulled over by his place. Sehun nodded faintly, exhaustion enveloping him like a blanket as he struggled to unbuckle the seatbelt.

His embarking at the airport had been tumultuous, to say the least. There weren't enough security guards for the amount of hysterical fans, there were too many blinding flashing lights shuttering off from all corners, and the screaming only made the throbbing in his head intensify. On top of that, the flight had been hectic, as Sehun was rushed into a last minute appointed flight in order not to miss tomorrow’s schedule.

Getting mobbed was never a pleasant experience, especially with Sehun being on five percent battery, grumpy and sore all over - throat raw and voice hoarse - However, despite all the hassle, Sehun never brought himself to utter any complaints. His concert at Tokyo Dome was, doubtlessly, a huge success. The venue was packed, tickets having sold out in a matter of seconds, and thankfully, the audience was arduously responsive. His parents had attended, which led to some tears being shed right during his closing ment. Now as a result, Sehun's throat was a little sore from the constant cheering and singing, but that didn’t mean his schedule had gotten any less tight.

“I’ll pick you up at 9, okay?” Junmyeon checked, scrambling out of the van to assist Sehun with his baggage. Junmyeon wasn’t just a manager, he was a friend, and a gentleman too. No wonder he was just as popular as Sehun himself among his fans. “Call me if you need anything,” Junmyeon bid his goodbyes with a brief hug and an `I love you’ into Sehun’s ear, which the rapper was very much used to. Junmyeon was a man who wasn’t afraid to offer affection and show endearment. He did that freely and genuinely. 

Sehun waited for the van to set off, waving meekly until it disappeared down the road, and only then he made his way inside, tiredly dragging his luggage and his body altogether. He kept the lights off as he strode in, crouching down to gather his two puppies in his embrace as they both leapt on him excitedly. Jongdae, his producer, must have dropped them off earlier like requested. 

Most nights, Sehun’s only company were his pets, but most days too he couldn’t be around to take care of them, so they were quite used to being sent away to Jongdae’s care while Sehun was busy being an idol. He spared his babies a little of his attention, petting and smooching them, before he tucked them cozily back into their beds. 

Once inside his bedroom, Sehun finally allowed himself to heave a breath of relief. The room was quiet, warm and empty. Three of the things Sehun hadn’t had a taste in weeks now. He stretched out his limbs lazily, feeling his joints crack lightly and a yawn tumble out of his mouth. His body was desperately demanding some sleep. All he needed was a nice shower, and his favorite pajamas. He hauled his luggage onto his bed, a little graceless, and sat himself beside it. 

When he opened the luggage, he immediately froze. One glance and it was obvious. Those were not his belongings. 

Inside, there were lots of merch, slogans, cheering kit, posters, lightsticks, all with his face plastered on them. There were a couple of digital cameras as well, all kinds of professional photography tools Sehun had seen countless times before in the hands of his fans, but never bothered to put a name to them. There was no sign of any of his own stuff. 

His luggage has been switched. What a fucking hindrance.

Sehun cursed through clenched teeth and remembered to check the tag attached to the luggage. The case belonged to Kim Jongin, from Tokyo to Seoul. Most likely the administrator of a fansite. Now, Sehun didn't even have his favorite pajamas set, or his favorite red underwear. He was screwed. 

Before making a fuss and disturbing Junmyeon, who was probably knocked out by now, Sehun decided to do some digging of his own.

He rummaged through the luggage a little further, uncertain of what he was about to find, or if he was somehow overstepping. Getting his stuff back was more important than that, however. Daddy’s long legs was the name of the fansite, he soon found out. That had him laughing a little, shaking his head impressively. His fans could get so creative; and though he was aware of many of his fan sites, he didn't really recall ever seeing anything from this particular one. Perhaps this one wasn’t popular yet, or maybe it was only recently opened. It got Sehun intrigued anyway.

Next, Sehun found a set of male pajamas, a fairly expensive Gucci jacket, and makeup accessories. Kim Jongin must be an eccentric guy. In addition to that, there were ballet tights and pointe shoes too, which got Sehun rather amazed. 

He also spotted a small box tucked right into the corner, and at that point, Sehun supposed he might as well go all the way in his little investigation. Upon opening the box, he found a flask of lube, a rather big pink vibrator, a cock ring and handcuffs. Sehun gasped and blushed, dropping the box down to his lap. This guy was most likely expecting to get some after the concert, the poor thing. 

In the end, he found nothing useful. Sehun sighed, nudging the pair of pointe shoes packed into the top sleeve compartment, wondering what kind of guy was Kim Jongin, and what he would do with Sehun’s belongings in his possession. Sehun found himself unconsciously grabbing the camera, fumbling with it just to feel its weight in his palms. Then eventually, he turned it on. 

He assumed the device must be of important value for someone who runs a fansite, with unpublished content to hold on to, so maybe he could use it as some sort of leverage should he need to gamble for his own luggage back. 

He meant to only check for information so he could track the guy back and make him return his luggage, possibly get his stuff back too. Unless the guy had already sold them on Ebay or made some sort of worshipping altar with his toothbrush by now. Anything was possible. 

He sat back and relaxed as he stalked through the collection of photos. Daddy’s long legs had a talented administrator. The shots were elegant and intelligent, black and white mostly, and Sehun felt as he was art himself printed on those pictures, his energy and charisma so palpable and genuine through the shots. Sehun noticed the watermark was smartly always placed on his crotch. So maybe when Jongin referred to _long_ he wasn’t quite referring to Sehun’s legs only. Sehun could only smirk at that.

On his social media, Jongin went by the name of Kai, another smart move to maintain privacy. He interacted with his followers almost as if he was part of them, and he was quite funny and quirky in his replies too. Sehun noticed he only had shots of official schedules. There was barely anything from airports or out and abouts, where Sehun more often than not suspiciously ended up bumping into fansites too, despite them being personal appointments.

But then the next photo popped up, and unexpectedly, Sehun was taken aback. It was a selfie. Casual and effortless. There were many of them. One more stunning than the other. 

Surprisingly, Jongin was stupefyingly gorgeous. Tan, fit, tall, sinful plump lips, a jaw that could definitely cut skin. Sehun couldn’t believe he had a fan who looked like _that_. Jongin might as well be gracing magazine covers and snatching brand deals. And in a brief moment of obvious insecurity, Sehun wished he could have the guy’s sturdy body and bronze skin. 

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sehun continued with his snooping, still being careful not to invade the guy's privacy, for some reason. And sooner than imagined, it was too late. He was deep into the guy’s personal accounts. 

Coincidently, Jongin was his age, lived nearby, and was single, apparently. Sehun didn't know why this information was of any importance, but he was relieved now that it was cleared. But it was just as shocking too. Jongin was way too attractive to be alone. The pointe shoes were soon clarified too, when Sehun read the description about Jongin’s passion for ballet on his personal pages. Deep down, Sehun’s frustration was being replaced by some sort of vague fascination, and he barely even noticed. 

It was perhaps a couple of hours later, Sehun’s sleep already ebbed away, that he risked everything and sent a direct message from his own verified twitter account to his own fansite. 

Oohsehun:

_‘Hello’_

Was all he said before springing out of his bed and wandering happily into the bathroom. Hopefully, he’d have a response once he finished showering. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Daddy’s Long Legs:

_‘I’m immensely sorry for the trouble caused. As soon as I got home I realized the mistake. Don’t worry, your belongings are safely untouched and will remain so. Please, do send me an address so I can mail them back to you.’_

Sehun stared at the message with uplifting affection. Jongin sounded so formal and cute already. He ruffled through his fresh damp hair with his towel as he read the message over and over again. Jongin didn’t even freak out, or maybe he did and was ethical enough not to type it and hit send. He kept striking points with Sehun.

Oohsehun:

_‘Aren’t you interested in getting your things back as well?’_

It took him a few minutes to get a reply, though the notification turned blue almost immediately. Sehun caught himself growing giddy as he stared at the dots flickering while Jongin compiled a reply. 

Daddy’s Long Legs:

_‘Of course. I do have a few important possessions of mine in there and I would appreciate it dearly if you could have your manager send them back to me.’_

He was probably referring to his dancing shoes, but Sehun couldn’t help but imagine just how embarrassed Jongin was, knowing Sehun had taken a peek at his sex toys in there as well. Or maybe, Jongin was just shameless, maybe he enjoyed riling people up. All things considered, Jongin was a riddle.

Oohsehun:

_‘Let’s meet up then. You and I’_

Daddy’s Long Legs:

_‘Please, I don’t want to be a burden. We can do this easily and professionally. I'd rather just send them to you. It’s not like I want anything in return.’_

Oohsehun:

_‘I wouldn’t mind rewarding you for your good deeds, for sure. But I insist. Plus, it would be safer if you just come to my place.’_

Was it too forward? Too creepy? Sehun was suddenly struck with a sinking sense of panic. As much as he was, in a sense, infatuated, he also needed to be careful. He was a public person, and he needed to keep his image clean and as innocent as a saint - not that he agreed to half of the things he was forced NOT to do, mind you - but they did guarantee his place in the sun, so he acted accordingly to the demands of the industry. So arranging a date came with certain precautions. 

Oohsehun:

_‘I mean, if we’re seen together in public, you’ll definitely become a target, and I’d hate if that happened :(‘_

Daddy’s Long Legs:

_‘Hmm, that makes sense. Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there.’_

Sehun cheered to himself, flopping down the bed wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Thankfully, Jongin didn’t question much, and basically didn’t even suspect the reason why Sehun took things upon himself and insisted meeting him personally. Something told Sehun that Jongin might have been just as eager to meet. He texted his personal address to Daddy’s Long Legs with his heart in his throat, unknown of the possible consequences, but when Jongin replied with a truthful _‘thank you for trusting me’_ , Sehun went to sleep barely containing his enthusiasm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ten hours later and Sehun was crawling out of his own skin. He kept his phone within reach through the duration of the photoshoot. Although he was counting down the minutes to meet up with Jongin as planned, part of him feared that at any moment of the day, Jongin would cruelly leak their conversation to his 2 million followers. He had enough content to boast for years. Not only that, he could also drag Sehun's career through the mud if he wanted. Sehun would be doomed if that happened. 

Not to mention the disappointment would be immeasurable. He might not have known much about Jongin, but he wanted to believe he was a trustworthy man. The last thing Sehun needed, after all, was to put his career in jeopardy because of a pretty face. That would be a rookie mistake, and in this department, Sehun was long-serving.

Maybe he had been impulsive when he contacted Jongin, but crying over spilled milk was pointless. However, with each passing hour, he was overcome with relief, things remained unaffected and Sehun's enthusiasm swole inside his chest.

He considered messaging Jongin again, his hands were itching to do it, but his priority at that moment was the photoshoot, and he needed to focus. Putting his agitation aside, and mustered up ravishing smirks at the cameras for the next three and a half hours.

But as soon as he sat on the canvas chair for touch-ups, his mind couldn’t help drift once again to Jongin. 

“Hyung, have you ever seen someone so beautiful you stopped breathing?” He blurted out distractedly. Off to the side, Junmyeon frowned at him. 

“Yeah, every morning when I look in the mirror,” He chuckled airily. 

“I’m serious. How's this possible?”

“You’re not sleeping with your bodyguard again, are you?”

“No,” Sehun assured, head shaking slightly. “That was just a distraction. It won’t happen again.”

“So who is it now?” Junmyeon prompted, arching a curious brow.

Sehun hadn’t told him, nor he was planning to. Not so soon, anyway. He knew Junmyeon would come up with several objections about Sehun meeting up alone with a fan, at his own place, of all locations. Junmyeon was protective, and many times, he was also the voice of reason in Sehun’s ears. This time, however, Sehun was conventionally deaf and blind, to anything and anyone that was not Kim Jongin. 

“I think he might be the actual love of my life,” He mused, hit with a fluttery feeling in his stomach. Junmyeon scoffed, far from being impressed.

"Yeah, I bet. Just make sure you won't be in trouble." The manager warned, patting a friendly hand on Sehun's shoulder before walking away. 

If Sehun was in actual trouble or not was yet to be seen. His heart kept telling him he was in deep, deep trouble nevertheless, but it was not for the reasons he expected to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongin arrived just in time. 

Sehun wasn't expecting to have him at his door so punctually, therefore he'd slacked off a little in tidying up the place. He planned on lighting up candles and opening a bottle of wine for a warmup. At least he'd showered and brushed his teeth. He was going to rely on his good looks alone to cause a good impression on Jongin with nothing more than a bare face. He hoped the well-off house would do the trick too.

He realized his stomach was churning a little. The last time someone made him nervous was so long ago Sehun no longer knew the feeling could be so exhilarating. Usually, it was the other way around. People tended to be rendered speechless near him, and Sehun couldn't deny the reaction was an ego boost he was never tired of. Now that the roles were reversed, Sehun had no idea how to act without looking like a disaster walking on legs.

Upon opening the door, Sehun had to suck in a gasp. Jongin was even more gorgeous face to face. He expected him to be taller and broader than him, but even so, there wasn't much difference in size between them. The man glowed, quite literally. He had a pair of specs on, and a cozy fluffy brown sweater that made him look like the warmest person in winter. He probably smelled divinely too. Sehun was suddenly hit with the urge to hug him. 

"Hmm. Hi?" He said timidly, met with Sehun's unresponsiveness. Sehun blinked, and oh God, Jongin's voice felt like honey was poured into his ears. 

"Sorry. Hi!" He noticed the luggage by the other's side. _His_ luggage. The exact same design and size. "Come in, please." He invited, allowing himself to smile. Junmyeon kept reminding of it. A smile will take you to the stars and beyond, he would tell him. But it wasn't Sehun's fault his face was normally stony. It somewhat built him some notoriety too, but it wasn't how he wanted Jongin to perceive him.

"Do I have to?" Wariness filled Jongin's voice, and Sehun was a little thrown off. "I mean, I thought we'd just exchange them?"

"Oh no. Please, that would be so rude of me. Come on in. It's cold out here." 

For a stretch of a moment, Jongin hesitated, glancing around nervously. Was Sehun too forward again? Was he being intrusive in any way? One thing was certain. He seriously lost his flirting game. 

Thankfully, Jongin caved. Sehun moved aside to give him room and step inside, all while trying to keep his overenthusiam in check. Jongin looked a little awkward, standing by the corner with his shoulders drawn in. He didn't seem impressed with the opulence of the house. He just looked out of his own skin.

"Please, have a seat. I'll go get your stuff." Sehun offered courteously as he retreated towards his room. His heart was still thundering inside his chest when he grabbed the luggage. It was a last-minute decision, like an impulse, that had him tucking the _special_ box from Jongin's belongings under his pillow. 

He didn't know exactly what his intention was. Maybe he just wanted to tease Jongin, maybe he wanted to keep a reminder of the other with himself in case none of this fiasco resulted in anything more. He wasn't going to push it, but he also knew he wasn't ready to let Jongin go so easily. 

When he returned, Jongin was distracted with his puppies on the couch, petting them fondly as they tried to steal sniffs at him. Jongin was giggling, and Sehun swore his heart skipped a couple of beats at the sight.

"Here it is. It's all in there." 

"Thank you. I was so worried I would never see these again." Jongin expressed his relief, receiving his own baggage from Sehun's hands. He rummaged eagerly through his things, beamed once he saw his ballet gears, but frowned soon after as he couldn't locate… whatever he was hoping to find.

"Is there anything missing?" Sehun questioned, feigning cluelessness. Jongin seemed unsettled. He tried speaking, but he bit back his words, as though he didn't know what to say. A blush tinged his cheeks, and Sehun suppressed a smirk. 

He was kind of expecting to hear Jongin saying he had sex toys in his baggage. That would be a lovely conversation starter. _‘Oh yeah, I carry a whip and a blindfold in my pocket. We have so much in common.’_

"No, not really. Everything's here." Jongin said at last, though the disappointing look in his eyes gave him away. He needed those toys back, whether it was to maintain his dignity intact or just because he was attached to them, Sehun was yet to find out. 

"I'm glad. I figured you'd need them back."

Jongin managed a smile, gathering his pair of shoes in his hand. "Especially these. They're kind of a lucky charm of mine." There was a flash of relief in Jongin’s eyes, passion too. For one side, this whole exchange indeed spared Jonging of a lot of problems. 

"So you're a professional dancer?"

"I'm an instructor, actually. I teach little kids." He said, closing the lid of his baggage after tucking his shoes back inside, ever so carefully. "This" He motioned towards his photography gear. "is just a hobby. My job is my priority. I have my own life too, you know." He said pointedly, seeking validation, as if to show Sehun he was more than one would think of a fansite admin. But Sehun never thought of them of anything lesser than devoted. They could be evasive at times, but their work, their dedication was admirable too. 

"Oh, I see you're really dedicated to your hobbies." Sehun nodded and hummed appreciatively. Jongin gulped, glancing at Jongin from behind his bangs. His lips were really distracting and voluptuous, so Sehun tried not to stare. 

"Have you looked? At my… pictures?" Jongin asked, a little awed. 

"I had to. I needed to contact you. I'm impressed, honestly. You're really talented."

"Thank you." A large grin splitted his face, a beautiful and divine thing. "Here. Everything is also in there. Like I said, I barely even touched them." He rolled the luggage towards Sehun, and when he rested his hand over the handle, their fingers brushed slightly. Jongin pulled away, fraughted. Sehun unzipped his baggage and carelessly peeked inside. There wasn’t really anything he couldn’t live without. He caught a glimpse of his pajamas and the rest didn’t quite matter. 

"You didn't sniff my underwear or did anything weird, right?" He teased, making Jongin’s blush spread. He was just too easy to fluster.

"God, no! Why would I even do that?"

An unreserved laugh tumbled out of Sehun’s throat. "I'm just messing with you."

Jongin shook away the fluster, and cleared his throat. Monsieur and Vivi were still circling his socked feet, trying to steal his attention from Sehun. He ruffled their head briefly before focusing back on the idol.

"You're not gonna check if anything's missing?"

"No, it's fine. Do you want a drink?" Sehun remembered to offer, since now that the exchange had been done, there was nothing else to do. And Sehun thought it was too soon to say goodbye. But Jongin, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. 

"N-no. Thank you. I should be going now."

"Why leave so soon?" Sehun insisted. He needed to make Jongin loosen up before anything. The thought of letting him go actually ached in his chest. "Have a drink with me, please."

"I don't really like drinking--"

"I'll get you some juice then." Sehun chimed in, scrambling out of the couch before Jongin could even utter a protest. He was nearly leaping out of excitement. He hoped to get to know a little more about Jongin, break the barrier that existed between them. He wanted to make Jongin laugh and do stupid little things without worrying about Sehun’s status. This drink could be a start. 

"So… where do you teach?" Sehun asked as he struggled to pop a champagne bottle for himself. After failing miserably, he gave up and ended up pouring lemonade for the both of them.

"At the Seoul Arts Academy." Jongin had quietly tagged along to the home bar. He stared at the large array of bottles arranged on high shelves of all sorts of colors and types. Sehun was quite proud of his collection, but again, it didn’t seem to impress Jongin.

"Oh wow. They're top-tier." Sehun pushed a filled glass over the counter towards Jongin. "I'd like to see you performing one day."

"Why tho?" Jongin squinted, glass pressing against his lips. Sehun froze, transfixed by that exquisite mouth. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Dumbfounded, Sehun let out an incoherent noise. He clearly wasn’t being as slick as he thought. _Red alert._ Abort the damn mission. He heard Junmyeon’s voice yell inside his head, and it was scary and loud. 

"Don't tell me it's because of the luggage. You clearly don't care about it." Jongin remarked. There was something kind of intimidating about him too, when he wanted to be. It made Sehun’s heart race and clench agonizingly. 

"I'm a nice guy." He countered. "You don't think I am?" He sounded deeply baffled by that. Sehun’s entire reputation was built on his loyalty and kindness. But it never occurred to him people might not just find that worthy of their respect. 

"I know you are. That's why you have so many people looking up to you. You're kind, Sehun. But even to your standards, this is too kind." Jongin didn’t sound frightened at all, just skeptical. 

Lemonades and candle lights might have been too over the top, matter of factly. Sehun suddenly felt like a fool. But he was Oh Sehun. The one and only. 

Just behind them there was a shelf full of trophies he’d earned in the past couple of years. His pajamas had cost him a fortune, for God’s sake. His dogs slept on Louis Vuitton sheets. He didn’t need to try this hard to impress a pretty face. 

The thing was, Jongin wasn’t just a pretty face. When he breathed, Sehun’s heart throbbed. And when he spoke, Sehun’s insides burst into little beams of happiness. Trophies and luxury brands were worth nothing compared to him. 

"Look. I'm sorry. I know you might be freaked out a little. Any other person would have taken advantage of this situation, but you didn't. And I'm grateful. Let me show you how grateful I am." He said honestly, pushing his lemonade glass aside. God, that tasted awful. But Jongin was sweet, sweeter than strawberries and watermelons. "We can go get some coffee maybe?"

He wanted to grab Jongin’s hand and kiss all over his knuckles. He held himself back, though. He saw Jongin battling a smile, averting his gaze. If Sehun thought he couldn’t be that much of a threat for his sanity, he thought wrong. Jongin had _dimples_. Sehun was so doomed. 

"You invited me to your house because you said it'd be safer now you want to go out to the public?"

Jongin made a point, which got Sehun immediately jumping into defense mode.

"I'm seen out and about getting coffee nearly every day. There's nothing new to it." He reasoned, looking expectantly at Jongin. "So, what do you say?"

Jongin hummed, gaze flickering down to Sehun’s hand on top of the counter, as if he knew Sehun was itching to touch. "One condition," He mumbled. "Bring me what's missing from my luggage. I think you know what it is."

"Do I?" Sehun quickly switched back to playful mode. "I could try finding it. If only you would tell me what it is…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully. Apparently, Jongin wasn’t going to give up easily. He appreciated the man’s determination.

"Stop teasing me. It's personal."

"Fine, fine. I’m not judging you. I'll find it for you." Sehun gave in, taking pity on the man. Still not entirely convinced, Jongin pointed a finger at him, startling Sehun. 

"And no silly comments about it."

Sehun nodded eagerly. "Deal,"

They strictly set the date for a couple of days later, when their schedules permitted them matching days off. Even as he saw Jongin to the door and bid him goodbye, Sehun was beyond overjoyed, knowing they would be seeing each other again real real soon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun was still bouncing off the walls when he went to bed. And not only because he wore his favorite set of pajamas again. He would soon be on a date with Jongin. Surely, he bargained his ways to get it, but one cannot win without cheating a little, right?

That night, he didn't check Daddy’s Long Legs page. He checked zkdlin instead. Jongin’s personal account, like he'd been doing for the past couple of days. 

@Zkdlin

_'This is perhaps the best day of my life'_

The tweet pulled a fond smile from Sehun. He caught himself reading the message over and over again. Sehun was aware he fell too easily, and how close he was to stepping over that line regarding Jongin. He was also aware of how many times he ended up brokenhearted. People either wanted too much from him, or thought he had too much to give. 

However, there was a reason he was so head over heels for Jongin when he barely knew the man. There was a pull that Sehun couldn't quite put his finger on. And it was not just for Jongin's looks. It was like he could see beyond that, and deep inside Jongin was just as beautiful. He could only hope Jongin would see him beyond the idol persona as well, which wasn't too far from what Sehun really was. He'd always wanted the world to see him truthfully. 

With his mind reeling, Sehun rolled over and grabbed the box he'd shamelessly stolen from under the pillows. He opened it again and seized it up. He was way bigger than that thing. Admittedly, Sehun wanted to see Jongin performing one day, but not only ballet. He'd do anything to see Jongin putting on a show with that vibrator inside him too. Needy and sensitive. Begging for something much bigger to fill him. And Sehun would be much pleased to oblige. 

But before all of that, winning Jongin’s heart was more important, and when Sehun set his heart on something, he hardly ever came down unsuccessful. He hoped this time too, he could keep the tradition. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Two days felt like years, but it finally came. Sehun was a whole hour ahead when he parked his Audi by the Academy. Cautiously so, like the situation demanded, he had a cap and sunglasses on, camouflaged from obtrusive eyes. 

As planned, Jongin showed up from the hall, clad in a hoodie and a bucket hat on top of his head. Sehun's eyes were immediately drawn to the pair of leggings hugging Jongin's toned, long legs. Jongin also carried a duffel bag on his shoulder, and Sehun suddenly felt overdressed for the occasion with his extravagant leather jacket and Dior boots. 

"Surprise, surprise." He greeted cheerfully.

Stumbling upon him, Jongin looked a little appalled once he recognized Sehun under the disguise. Sehun saw a glimpse of a blush on the other's cheeks, but they were obscured by the shadows of his hat when he dipped his head slightly.

"You thought I wouldn't come? Were you missing me already?"

"Well, your face is kind of everywhere." Jongin deadpanned, not bothering to halt his steps. 

"You know what I mean. I owe you something. And you promised me a date." Sehun tagged close behind him. Thankfully, the coffee shop was just inside the unit, no risk of running across any paparazzi. This time however, Jongin halted. 

"I never said it would be a date."

"Ouch. I'm hurt." Sehun feigned a pout, which had Jongin backtracking his words in instant regret. 

"No! I mean- I'm not calling it off. We can go. But let's not call it a date."

"Why not? Are you unavailable?" Sehun knew the answer. If Jongin was really taken, he knew just how to be discreet. Regardless of the truth, Jongin - With that face and those abs - being single was just plain absurd. 

"I'm not. It's just too soon." He answered, turning on his heels again. 

"Next time then. We can call it a date."

"There doesn't need to be a next time. Anyway, can we get going, please?"

Jongin hurried his steps as he headed for the shop, and Sehun allowed him without objecting. He was certain Jongin would soon change his mind, if the blush on his cheeks were anything to go by. Thankfully, the shop wasn’t heavily packed, which wouldn’t be that much of a hindrance. Jongin ordered latte with extra milk and cream, and he seemed to be good acquaintances with the shop owners, who already knew his order as soon as he stepped in. 

Still trying to keep a low profile, Sehun kept his head down and soon claimed them a table far into a discreet corner. Surprisingly, Jongin brought a cup of bubble tea with him and pushed it towards Sehun noncommittally. It was a considerate thought from Jongin, but before Sehun let himself be swayed by the act, he told himself it was a known fact he was obsessed with bubble tea. After all, it was his face advertising it, splattered on the damn cupholders.

"Did you bring it?" Jongin’s lips wrapped prettily around the straw and he sucked it. Sehun’s jaw fell, dazed. 

"What?"

"You know. My-- What you promised?" Whispered Jongin, shifting a little uncomfortable. It felt like they were dealing drugs, committing felony. Sehun’s eyes roamed around warily, and for a moment he was beyond confused. Until he remembered he had a vibrator tucked inside his jacket. 

"Oh! Of course. I figured you couldn't live without them. They must be as valuable as your pretty shoes."

"It's not that. I could just get new ones. I just… I don't want you to keep this kind of image of me." Jongin justified in a hiss. Sehun titled his head unable to comprehend what was so wrong about carrying a vibrator, handcuffs and a cock ring around. In his honest opinion, it was pretty fucking bold.

"Why not. It's quite admirable, if you ask me."

"It's… dirty."

"Dirty is good." Sehun couldn’t help but imagine himself pushing Jongin against that table, right there for everyone to witness, bend him over and fuck him nice and good with that vibrator. But in contradiction to that, he also really just wanted to hold Jongin’s hand and tell him how pretty he was and plant a kiss on his forehead like cute boyfriends did. 

"You didn't use them, did you?" 

"Me? No, I'd rather use them on someone else. I did try the handcuffs, though. Very kinky." Sehun rubbed at his wrists, still feeling the grip around his skin. It was expected that the thought crossed Jongin’s mind, because it surely crossed Sehun’s too. "Were you meeting up with someone back in Tokyo? To use them?"

Jongin choked on the next sip of coffee, and a darker shade of pink colored his cheeks. 

"Sorry, it's none of my business.” Sehun settled. He didn’t need to know if someone was pleasuring Jongin like that. The thought strangely enraged him. "Here," Finally, he pulled out the small box from inside his jacket and handed it back to Jongin. It was enough of holding him hostage. Now, Sehun wanted rainbows and butterflies from him. Jongin reached for the box frantically, pushing aside as though he was hiding a package with something awfully illegal inside. 

"Thanks."

"You're not gonna look at what's inside?"

"Not here." Jongin stated the obvious. There were kids sitting in the booth across from them. Already, a few customers were staring and whispering within themselves, recognizing Sehun. It was his nose, no doubt. It always gave him away. It sucked having such a pretty nose. 

"Please, Jongin. Take a look." He requested, ignoring the obvious prying glances. Jongin looked awash with uncertainty. Sehun held his gaze and nodded, as if telling Jongin he could trust him. And soon enough, Jongin uncovered the box. 

"What are these?" He frowned down at the contents of the box, one arm covering it from others’ view cautiously. 

"Tickets to my next concert."

Jongin put the box aside again, unruffled. "I've already got them."

A chuckle broke out from Sehun’s throat. And here he was expecting some sort of cruel rejection, but Jongin was one step ahead for their next date. 

"Those are for the VIP area. You'll get a nice angle for your shots."

"I don't need these." He refused persistently. "Look. Do you think that just because I was carrying sex toys in my bag that you can get in my pants? Do you think I'm that easy? Or do you think you're so irresistible because you're famous and rich? Seriously, I'm quite disappointed."

"No, no, no. Please. Don't think like that. Jongin. I'm so sorry. That's not how I want you to see me." This time, Sehun gathered the courage to take Jongin’s hand. Thankfully, Jongin didn’t break away. Nonetheless, he didn’t seem convinced of Sehun’s desperate pouring of emotions. The last thing he wanted was having Jongin misinterpreting his intentions. "I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Do you tell that to all your pretty fans?"

"Only when I mean it." Sehun confessed. "And I mean it now, Jongin. I just wanted to impress you. I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries with my teasing." If there was one thing Sehun wasn’t afraid of, was owning up to his mistakes. "I usually don't have to try hard. Just one smile and people are already on their knees. But you’ve definitely thrown me off balance." 

A small smile struck Jongin’s face, and once again, Sehun was graced by the pair of dimples that made his heart do somersaults and twirls. 

"I've heard that once or twice." Jongin said at length, fingers dancing around Sehun’s softly. "You have glitter on your face." He pointed out, making Sehun bring a hand to scrub down his cheek. 

"It's from the shooting. I guess they overdid it." His palm came out glittery and glossy. Jongin pulled his hand back and straightened his posture, making him look as big as Sehun. 

"Anyway. What I wanted to say is that you don't have to impress me. I've been running a fansite dedicated to you for years now. You're kind of ruining the image I had of you."

"Oh, let's not do that. There's a lot of layers under my idol self to my real one. And I assure none of them looks bad." Sehun promised, batting his lashes at Jongin, who bit his lip in order to repress a smile.

"I hope so. Or else all my work would be good-for-nothing."

"So that means you're coming to my gig?" Sehun asked eagerly. He rarely invited people to watch him other than his parents and his brother when he had a sold out arena type of concert. Jongin sighed, contemplating the offer. He calmly grabbed his drink, bag and retrieved box and stood up, honey-brown eyes fixed on Sehun.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the coffee."

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun!_

From the dressing room he could vaguely hear the chants in the venue. Already, an ecstatic thrill was running through his veins, never failing to overcome him whenever he had to step up the stage. He thought about Jongin outside, waiting for him, and he absolutely could not rein in his excitement. Performing had never before made him nervous. On the contrary, it anchored him, made him dive in and give his best to the people who were arduously cheering for him. There was something different this time, trembling beneath his skin. The knowledge that Jongin, among thousands of people, was the only one capable of feeling so highly strung. 

Their relationship had sort of progressed to something more than just a fan/idol who happened to have their luggage swapped. As in, Sehun would send him random texts during the day. Little good mornings and good nights and good luck on your classes that Jongin initially ignored, but eventually he would either reply long responses whining or ranting about this and that. He'd even sent a selfie once, and a shot of his spilled coffee. They were, in a sense, getting to know each other. 

Amidst Sehun's restless schedule, those little chats with Jongin were his escape from reality. Sehun was glad he didn't give up after the twenty messages left on read.

"Sehun, you're up in five." Kwangsoo announced from behind the door after a quick knock, startling Sehun from his seat. He glanced at the clock, time having flown by in the blink of an eye. 

"Wait! Is there anyone waiting for me?"

"I mean-- 23 thousands people in the audience?" Kwangsoo noted, uncertain of what Sehun really expected to hear. The rapper sighed. If Jongin had come, then Kwangsoo would be aware there was a plus 1 on Sehun's list. 

"At the VIP room?"

"There's nobody. Are your parents coming? You didn't say anything." Kwangsoo already had his walkie talkie pressed against his cheek, ready to yell out commands to his staff. Sehun waved a dismissive hand at him.

"It's not them. It's just one friend."

"Sorry. Maybe they'll be late. Come on. They're announcing you." He urged Sehun in, and pushed him towards the stage. 

Sehun was given his mic and in ears, as well as encouraging slaps on his back and ruffles in his hair. Usually this was the time he'd tune out and merge with the music, bass and drum already thrumming in his ears. He rolled his shoulders in preparation and ran the lyrics of the intro song one last time in his mind as he stepped on the lifts while he adjusted his in-ears. 

The venue came into view as he rose, and the audience exploded in screams and even louder chants as the lights blinked on. The crowd sparkled and waved with the rhythm of the melody, and soon after Sehun was singing passionately as ever into the mic. 

It would be impossible to spot Jongin in the immensity of the crowd, and yet Sehun searched. As he moved and jumped and fired up the audience, he kept searching. Every time he went back on stage from VCR intervals, he searched. 

When he made eye contact with his fans, he received hysterical yells and overjoyed tears. Sehun waved, winked and charmed them up in response. It was easy. But the urge to see Jongin lingered deep within himself. 

He grabbed his guitar and stood behind the mic stand to perform his newly composed song. He sang wearing his heart on his sleeve, fingertips running through the strings on their own accords. He wished Jongin would be there to hear when he sang he craved for love in the most hopeless places. 

One of these days, he'd write a song for Jongin. Even if they were not meant to be. Melancholy always sold more than happy endings after all. When his voice was raspy and his throat sore, Sehun sang the last song and proudly delivered his closing ment. One last time, before wrapping up the concert and stepping out of the stage, Sehun glanced up at the VIP room. 

It was empty. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, Jongin didn't show up for the next two concerts as well, and apologies were sent in the form of texts, of which excuses Sehun never held against him. Instead, Sehun kept sending new tickets to his mailbox every week. He'd be done with that leg of the tour soon, meaning that he was running out of time. It was disheartening and a little bit of a letdown. But if Jongin needed time and space and holding on to made-up excuses, Sehun would grant it to him.

His followers were already questioning the lack of updates on his website. Whenever Sehun noticed the sound of a camera shuttle next to him, his heart flipped. It was never Daddy's Long Legs, much to Sehun's displeasure. 

Even so, between rehearsing, fitting and shooting, Sehun still found the will to keep himself upbeat for the sake of his fans. After all, he was not a quitter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What are you looking for?" Junmyeon inquired when he caught Sehun digging around the room. He was still covered in sweat and short-winded from the concert. His dry throat demanded water, but somehow he ended up there, stubbornly looking for someone who wasn't there. 

"Did anybody come?"

Junmyeon's brow knitted in raw confusion. "Who? You didn't tell me anything."

"It's just a …. Friend." His hope was starting to fade. When he called Jongin a friend, it didn't quite feel right. They weren't even that yet, apparently.

"The love of your life, uh?" Junmyeon arched a suggestive brow, but Sehun just felt ridiculously childish, believing in fairy tales, princes and happy endings. 

"No-- I was… Not like--"

"There's only that guy over there…" Junmyeon's head jerked towards the door, and when Sehun's gaze lifted, he met Jongin across the room. There was a smile on his lips, heartfelt and broad. He lifted the camera, its straps hung around his neck, and aimed at Sehun, stealing a quick shot. 

"You're here!" Exclaimed Sehun, barely noticing the flash of the camera snapping in front of his eyes. 

"Sehun. You were amazing." 

They met halfway and hugged. The camera between their chest didn't allow them a warmer, tighter embrace, but it was the effort that mattered. 

"I thought-- I'm so glad you came." Sehun held Jongin by the shoulders, just basking in his vibrant presence.

"Of course I did. I don't think I've ever missed any of your concerts before." Jongin said happily, a little breathlessly as well. "Also, I loved your new song. It's so deep it made me tear up a little."

"I don't think it was my best performance. Can I drive you back home?"

Jongin giggled, slightly impressed by Sehun's newfound boldness. He wrinkled his nose shortly afterwards.

"Sure, but first I think you need a shower."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sadly, Jongin didn't live far. Sehun tried taking a few detours around the city, just so he could buy more time with Jongin. Meanwhile, his own song played on the radio, his debut song. Sehun grimaced when the song reached its chorus. 21 year old Sehun's voice was seriously emotionless. And what the heck was he even singing about? It took him five years to finally be allowed to write his own lyrics, and again, Sehun did not regret his perseverance to reach his dreams. 

Unlike him, Jongin seemed completely immersed in the song, singing along the most fast paced lines. He'd make a good rapper too if he wanted. Sehun would love to collaborate with him.

"Did you get any good shots?"

"I did. Though you're sulking in most of them." Jongin laughed, looking out the windows as the car halted by the flashing traffic red lights. Something told Sehun he was trying to avoid looking him in the eye not to further laugh at him. 

"Sorry, I was a little apprehensive you had stood me up. Again."

"The thought crossed my mind, to be honest." Jongin admitted, which got Sehun whipping his head towards him in shock. "I was a little nervous. There's a difference in watching you from an audience knowing there's a barrier between us. Fan and idol. So yeah, I freaked out when I realized I was coming not as just a fan this time. But I had fun." 

Sehun shrugged in content. He guessed for the same reasons he felt nervous before, it would have been even more tortuous for Jongin. Luckily, things were fine now. They would figure out the rest as they went. 

"That was the goal. Do I have permission to post one of your photographs on my insta?"

"As long as you don't crop out my logo."

"How could I? I noticed they're always placed very smartly." If he remembered well, the watermarks followed the length of his dick. Which meant Jongin spent hours zooming in his crotch to add them. Jongin sank against his seat, fumbling with the strap of the seatbelt, suddenly tensed. 

"I'm just protecting my work from being stolen and reposted. And it's funny too, because of that rumor."

"Rumor? What rumor?" Although his curiosity piqued, Sehun kept his eyes on the road as he drove on. As far as he knew, the only rumor circling about him was that he was gay, which wasn't a fact he was hiding from anyone, so to speak. But it was fun reading about all the theories the internet had about his sexuality. 

"That you are… oh god. That you're big. There." Overwrought, Jongin pinched at his earlobe, while Sehun cackled loudly, head tipping back in delight. He couldn't help taking a peek at his own lap. He saw Jongin peeking as well, but his eyes averted quickly. 

"Oh, that's not a rumor."

A strangled gasp spurt out of Jongin's mouth. Most certainly, he was aware of it. There was always some kind of truth to rumors. But the fact that he still reacted so scandalized by it, was kind of adorable.

"I'm sorry. I sound like a pervert. I shouldn't be talking about it with you." He hid behind his bangs again, rubbing his palms along his thighs. The tip of his ears were redder than his cheeks. Sehun had never felt so self-assured in his entire career.

"It's fine. I can't say I don't like it when people talk about my… assets."

"But that's not all they talk about. They love your eyebrows and your shoulders too. Not only that, your personality too. And your rapping skills, and-- you know. There's a lot to talk about. Great things to talk about." Jongin rambled, hands gesturing in the air. Sehun was utterly enthralled by his good-natured mindset. Sehun was aware of the malicious comments floating around too, he just chose long ago not to dwell on those, when he had much more support to rely on. 

"Jongin, it's okay. I know what they like and what they want from me. And I'm incredibly thankful. I want to make them happy too, as much as I can."

A wave of silence blanketed the car. It was comfortable, somewhat intimate. A couple of blocks ahead, Jongin's place came into view. 

"We're here," He mumbled, voice a little strained. Once Sehun pulled over, the silence became almost unbearable, suffocating.

"Thanks for tonight."

None of them moved. The space around them felt small and hazy. Sehun's hand involuntarily dropped on Jongin's thigh, rested there without moving, just a request. For what, not even Sehun knew. 

But Jongin did. He leaned closer and slowly, tentatively, pressed a kiss against Sehun's cheek. The touch of his lips sent fireworks blowing up inside Sehun's chest. Jongin was enticingly warm, and his warmth spread all over Sehun as well. He didn't pull back, nuzzling down Sehun's jaw.

His mind was swimming in a pool of haze, so when he turned his head slightly, he captured Jongin's lips in a kiss. It was light but euphoric, like they were being swept up into a current. Nothing more than just a soft press of lips, that Sehun dared to deepen just slightly, tilting his head to the side. He nibbled gently at Jongin's bottom lip, prompting a small needy noise from him. Sehun coaxed his mouth open, lips calm and patient, as if he was taking every second just to taste Jongin. 

Their tongues touched briefly, fueling fire between them, but before things could get out of control, Jongin pulled back. Both were short of breath as they let a moment of relieving silence pass. It was not enough. Sehun craved more, so much more. But he also wanted to take things slow with Jongin, he wanted to do things right. 

"Think we can have that date now?" He whispered into Jongin's neck, planting little kisses where he could reach. Jongin shivered, body arching against him.

"Yes," He drawled, Sehun could feel the shape of his smile molding against his own skin. "I'd love that."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


One date became two and then three. 

Sehun picked up Jongin from the Academy and drove him back whenever he could. People were slow to catch on, and Jongin became Sehun's mysterious close friend who enjoyed taking walks and rides with him. It was easy, and fun too. 

However, the downside was not being able to hold hands without having random people snapping pics of them and rudely following them around. Most nights, they stayed in and ordered take out, but there was a certain appeal to it as well. Those were moments for just the two of them. No one else's. 

The first time Sehun stepped foot inside Jongin's loft, was the night they went from a casual affair, to serious commitment. It all started when Sehun entered the living room, which was full of Sehun's merch. There were boxes filled with copies of his latest album, standees, posters, to name a few. Jongin straight out panicked, and tactically started to throw things around, as if they would miraculously disappear, both from view and Sehun's mind. He kicked a few binders under the coffee table and dragged a few boxes away as Sehun just stood there, staring speechless. The standee was still there in the corner, smiling creepily at them. Despite the oddness that accompanied the moment, Sehun ended up laughing. On the other hand, Jongin was mortified.

"This feels like cheating." He whined, turning the standee back towards them. Sehun noticed it wasn't even as tall as him. The effort was funny, though. 

"What do you mean?"

"This. You. Having you here. A lot of people dream of this. Like, I spent so long perceiving you as someone unreachable and now you're here and… we've _kissed_. And you're here because our luggage got swapped, like in what world is this fate possible? I feel like I'm the y/n of a fanfiction or something." He ranted on, hands running through his hair anxiously. He was on the verge of freaking out, but Sehun still could only laugh. There was something infatuating about it, at least through his point of view.

"Do you read those?"

Jongin glared at him, awestruck. "No. Not anymore. God!"

"Well. I'm just me. It's not because I step on a stage and perform to thousands of people that I'm not capable of doing … this." Sehun gestured between the two of them, a lot calmer compared to Jongin's outburst of emotions. Jongin froze, letting his hands drop from his head dramatically.

"That's not what I mean."

"I know. A lot of people walk away because they can't handle this -- my lifestyle. And I don't blame them. I'd understand if it scares you too." Sehun continued. He'd never fallen in love before, not like he did for Jongin, but that didn't mean any of the other times he was dumped didn't hurt either. He couldn't bring himself to even imagine how harder it would be if Jongin decided to walk away from him, for the same reasons he was left before, so many times. 

"It does. But I don't want to walk away from you, Sehun. Jesus. I want this." Jongin emphasized, mimicking Sehun's gesture between the two of them. "Do you know how good you are to me? I was expecting you would mess up at some point and reveal yourself to be some sort of pretentious douchebag after all you've achieved and all this fame. But you're so… you're so good. You live up to every single expectation I had of you. You make time for me despite your crazy ass schedule, and you text me every morning and every night. And yeah, I've had guys doing it before but it feels different with you for some goddamn reason. I just keep thinking what did I ever do to deserve this. It's all too good to be true--" 

Sehun kissed him. Unlike all previous times, he kissed hard and desperately, cutting Jongin's words off. He gasped into Sehun's mouth, but soon enough he was reacting, pushing into him with all his might and his strength. He seemed to overpower Sehun in that moment, pinning him against the wall as his hands roamed over the idol's body urgently. He was ridiculously strong and demanding. Sehun let himself melt against him, barely resisting. They kissed until they ran out of air, and when they pulled away, their lips were bitten red and slicked. 

"Stop thinking. I'm not here because of one stupid luggage. I'm here because I like you. I'm crazy about you ever since the moment I saw you. And the more I know of you, the more I know I like you." Sehun hissed at him, clutching ardently into the front of Jongin's shirt. He knew from the beginning it wasn't because of a simple baggage. He wouldn't have even tried reaching out if he hadn't seen Jongin's face, if he hadn't looked into every single part of his life he could reach. 

This was all _for_ Jongin, regardless of his pastimes and preferences.

Their lips crashed again, not any less passionate than before. They were on the floor now, Jongin on Sehun's lap as they devoured each other's mouths, grunting and groaning in rising pleasure. 

"So what if it's too good to be true? I think you and I deserve too good. Together." Sehun gritted out through the kiss, and finally Jongin smiled, nodded and dove right back, and from then on, they never let go of each other again.

Sehun blamed the argument on the standee, simply for the fact he needed someone to blame. Consequently, he didn't let Jongin throw it away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The last concert was wrapped up successfully. Leaving the stage always left Sehun a little post-concert depressed, he hated seeing the saddened look in their fans' eyes as they said goodbye. Knowing he'd be back to an empty hotel room only made him all the way more unsettled. But unlike all other times, there was someone waiting for him just behind the curtains. There was someone to hold him and praise him with tremendous sincerity, other than just the disguise of an 'you did what you had to do' Sehun came to discern so often from the people he worked with.

Jongin was in his arms as soon as the lights went out backstage. The camera was again, wedged between their chests, but not stopping them from kissing greedily, even among staff members and Sehun’s personal team mates. 

"I'm so proud of you, Sehun." Jongin murmured huskily in his ear. Still running high on adrenaline, Sehun cupped Jongin’s face in his palms, thumbs caressing the sharp lines of his jaw.

"I want you so much. Right now. God- I can't… I need you." He rasped, struck by a strong sense of daze that ran up his whole body, causing Jongin to shiver rather violently against him.

"Yeah, okay. Take me to your room." Jongin’s hand slid down Sehun’s chest daringly, until he reached his crotched and groped in fervent enthusiasm. Sehun hissed and shivered too as Jongin palmed him through his tight leather pants. He couldn’t wait to tear them off his sweaty body and show Jongin how big he really was. They’d waited long enough, and frankly speaking, they were barely incapable of simmering down the urge to just get it on.

The backstage rooms felt like a never ending walk. They didn’t have to discuss where they were going; their wordless connection worked, leading them up the farthest corner and through the dressing room's front door. They stumbled their way without letting go of each other, dodging people in the corridors and bumping against walls and doors as they giggled and stole quick little kisses. When the door was finally within reach, Sehun didn’t waste a breath before pushing Jongin inside and pinning him right against the nearest wall, back to his chest, and latching his mouth around the column of his neck hungrily. 

He turned his head slightly, breathing heavily against Jongin’s ear as he licked gently at his earlobe. He could see -- feel -- Jongin shivering. The dancer bared his neck a little to the side, and Sehun really had to fight himself not to immediately lay his lips on the revealed skin and bite hard.

Jongin could feel his cheeks heat up. His body had felt oversensitive ever since he had walked backstage, since the gig actually. Delay after delay had pushed his patience to its limits. He yearned for friction, and Sehun’s breathing against his skin was enough to stir him up. 

Then he felt Sehun sway his hips ever so slightly against his backside. A growing hard-on brushed Jongin’s ass. His mind short circuited and he gasped, letting his eyes fall shut in ecstasy.

A little dizzy, Jongin managed to wiggle around, both of his hands raising to clutch on Sehun’s broad chest. “I can’t, I...” he stuttered weakly. ”Sehun.”

Sehun just smiled, a dark kind of smile. ”Hang in there. I need you to keep up with me.”

Having abandoned his usual timidness, practically drunk on adrenaline and desire – Sehun had the audacity to just lean closer and whisper with a lewd, velvety voice: ”I want you so bad, Jongin.”

Jongin shivered again, the last remains of his self-control crumbling. He felt helpless when he heard Sehun speak with that voice, which would only ever surface when he was lost in lust.

Shoes were kicked off and jackets were shed, and their footsteps turned into half-padded as they rushed further into the room. Sehun’s lips quirked into a quiet smile, his eyes darkening again as he felt Jongin’s body tensing, tasted his mouth salivating and his hands shaking.

Now that it was clear what they both wanted, there was no need for modesty and shyness anymore. There was no need to ask what they were; they both knew what they were.

Sehun stepped forward, his tall frame slightly casting a shadow over Jongin, his fingertips tracing Jongin’s abdomen underneath his shirt, tracing the rigid outlines of his muscles there. He leaned into a light, almost playful kiss, letting Jongin’s craving grow even stronger.

Then Sehun abruptly pressed their hips together and the kiss turned feverish, tongues clashing and sliding wetly. 

Clothes were first clutched onto, then unbuttoned and ripped off, giving them both a chance to find new patches of skin to touch. 

Finally Jongin, naked and flushed, was pushed on his back onto the couch as Sehun followed, Jongin instinctively wrapping his arms around the back of his neck. He couldn’t think straight; all he could comprehend was Sehun’s body pressing between his legs and the heavy hands running all over his body. Their reflections moved accordingly in the mirror across the room, and as much as Jongin would usually never indulge that type of self-appreciation, he couldn’t tear his eyes away. 

Sehun’s stage outfit may have currently been lying on the floor, but his aura hadn’t changed from what it had been on stage. There was still the same dominant, dark look in Sehun’s eyes, and it had nothing to do with the eyeliner.

A hand was suddenly on Jongin’s dick, stroking it without hesitation, making Jongin pant between kisses. It left the spot soon though. Jongin was momentarily disappointed at the loss of touch, before he had another thing to concentrate on; Sehun’s fingers dipped even further down between his legs, making Jongin squirm uncontrollably, unsure whether his body was trying to escape Sehun’s fingers or encourage them to breach in. 

“Don’t move, okay?” Sehun told him soothingly, almost as if he didn’t want to tear apart from Jongin. He nodded, watched Sehun stand and walk towards the dressing table, all naked and gorgeous. He opened the drawer and rummaged it impatiently for a moment, until he found a bottle of lube and a condom.

Jongin glanced at the bottle and chuckled. ”Strawberry taste?”

Sehun rolled his eyes. ”So what if it is.”

Suddenly, Sehun crawled on top of Jongin again, flipping him roughly onto his stomach. His front brushed over Jongin’s backside ever so gently. He dropped his mouth on the back of Jongin’s neck.

”Tell me if you want me to slow down.” Sehun hummed against Jongin’s skin. Jongin shivered, unable to do anything but lie flat and endure Sehun’s touches on him.

“Please, don’t stop. Please” Was what he managed to breathe out. 

Pleased by Jongin’s obedience, Sehun ran his hand down his back, fingers slowing down when they reached his buttock. He could feel the muscles tensing slightly under his touch. He couldn’t help acting on an urge to grind his hips against Jongin, his cock brushing between the cheeks tentatively. He let out a soft moan into Jongin’s ear; Jongin responded with a shaky utterance of Sehun’s name.

It took Sehun profound willpower to pull back and spill some lube on his fingers, purring gently: ”I’m also glad you came to see my show. I love performing for you more than for anyone else.”

Stunned, Jongin tried to concentrate on forming a sentence. ”I, uh – am glad, too.”

As Sehun’s lubed up fingers rubbed on him, not quite dipping in yet, suddenly all Jongin could think about was the way Sehun’s fingers had moved on the guitar.

”...me,” he whimpered incoherently.

Sehun kissed his shoulder. ”Hm?”

”Play me,” Jongin said weakly. ”Like you play your guitar.”

Sehun stilled for a moment, taking a sharp, astounded breath.

Then his fingers pushed in, slowly easing their way into Jongin’s tightness. Jongin panted and grasped the cushions beside him with both hands.

”I’ll play you better,” Sehun murmured playfully. ”You’ll be my favorite composition.”

Sehun bent down, laying his mouth on Jongin’s lower back and starting to travel upwards, licking his way up Jongin’s spine slowly, sensuously. Cool air hit the skin where Sehun’s tongue had just passed it and made Jongin shiver, the muscles on his back tightening in pleasure.

Then the tongue changed its direction and went back down, further down, further, and Jongin realized what it was aiming for a second before Sehun’s mouth was on his hole. The fingers never quite left him, they just took turns with a playful tongue to make him gasp. It felt new and wet and strange and surreal, and Jongin loved it.

Sehun’s other hand went underneath Jongin, pulling his hips upwards a bit and taking a hold of his cock that was spilling pre-cum onto the sheets. Jongin buried his face into the cushions and kneed as he felt that hot tongue circling his entrance and teasing to push inside. Jongin managed to turn his head just slightly, just to see the filthy image of him with his ass up and Sehun’s face tucked between. 

Incoherent sounds, not quite words, flooded from Jongin’s mouth. His knuckles were white from squeezing the cushions, but there was no way he could get a tight enough grip to match the violent waves of desire inside of him. Lying there helplessly with someone’s hands and mouth on parts of him that nobody else was allowed to touch appeared to be an incredible turn-on for him.

It went on and on and soon Jongin had no idea how many fingers Sehun was using to accompany his tongue – it just wasn’t enough, not even though it felt so good. The sounds he was making weren’t soft gasping anymore; he was moaning and whimpering loudly, repeating the word more over and over again.

Sehun wondered if any song he’d ever write would ever sound even nearly as gorgeous.

Then he pulled off and took a shaky breath. ”Fuck, I’m going to explode.”

Jongin’s dazed mind couldn’t quite grasp why Sehun had stopped. ”H-huh?”

”Hot. It’s hot. When you keep moaning and begging like that. You’re... louder than I thought.”

Jongin flushed red. ”Shut up,” he said, out of breath.

Sehun gave Jongin’s back another long lick up until he was at the base of his neck; then he growled with a raspy, low voice right next to Jongin’s ear: ”It’s not a bad thing. Definitely not.”

Jongin said nothing, but bared the side of his neck to allow Sehun to kiss it. Sehun took his time doing so, nibbling and licking. Jongin squirmed, arching his hips upwards, grinding his ass against Sehun. ”For someone who says they’re going to explode, you’re sure doing a lot of foreplay” He murmured smugly.

Sehun chuckled against his nape. ”I want you to feel good, Jongin.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Jongin gave Sehun an almost pouting look. ”Then hurry up.”

The condom pack had slipped Sehun’s fingers at some point and was now lying idly on the sheets. He reached to grab it and sat up, moving away from Jongin. He watched over his shoulder as Sehun tore the pack open with his teeth, rolled the condom on his stiff, long cock and reached for the lube.

On a whim, Jongin rolled onto his back. He wanted to see Sehun properly. The mirror too.

Their eyes locked. Sehun’s expression softened. Jongin lying there like that, gasping and shaking slightly in anticipation, brown eyes filled with desire, was an incredible sight. Sehun swore in his mind he would never forget it.

As Sehun leaned in for a kiss, Jongin met him halfway. He could distantly taste the sweetness of artificial strawberry on Sehun’s tongue before the rapper pulled away.

Sehun reached out and took Jongin’s hand, pulling it towards him and turning it palm up. He poured a generous amount of lube on the awaiting fingers, smirked and guided Jongin’s hand to his cock, groaning deeply in response.

Jongin bit his lip as he let Sehun use his hand to spread the substance with slow, steady strokes. He was yet again taken aback by the duality in Sehun. There was something familiarly gentle about the way Sehun took care of Jongin’s enjoyment and safety; he was not in a hurry when it came to preparing and making sure they’d use protection. But at the same time, there was a constant dark undertone in Sehun’s eyes, ready to take over as soon as Jongin as much as implied he was ready.

The gaze had a similar effect on Jongin as the sound of his voice did when he sang his heart out on stage; it took over his whole body, vibrating through him, making him feel entirely exposed and caressed, even without actual touching.

One quirk of an eyebrow from Sehun, one squeeze of a hand from Jongin, and they both knew the other one was saying yes.

Sehun shoved Jongin’s hand away and grabbed the back of his thighs, lifting his hips up from the couch with one swift, strong move. Jongin had just enough time to settle his calves on Sehun’s shoulders and take a sharp breath, before he could feel a push; a shocking, overwhelming intrusion to his body, yet somehow more fulfilling than anything he had experienced with another human being before. Sehun was big and good. Those were the only words Jongin could come up with to describe.

Sehun stilled to wait for a bit, and in his hazed mind Jongin realized the dick probably wasn’t even halfway in yet. He also realized he must have had a telling expression on his face, since Sehun’s eyes were glued on him, fascinated and observant.

”How do you feel?” Sehun whispered hoarsely.

Jongin took a breath. ”Mmmh. Fine. More.”

Sehun sank deeper. Jongin’s fingers dug into the couch foam and his eyebrows knit together, which made Sehun immediately stop again.

”Stop hesitating.” Jongin complained.

”I’m not. I’m taking it slow.” Sehun’s voice was sweet again.

Jongin tried to inch his legs into a different position on Sehun’s shoulders to pull him closer. ”I’ve waited long enough already,” he murmured, a whole new kind of desperate tone in his voice. ”Come on, Sehun.”

Sehun couldn’t help his immediate honest reaction, which was to smile and push. He gasped in unison with Jongin; he was in, all the way inside, and it felt amazing.

”I never thought I’d hear you beg for me.” he chuckled, a little bit out of breath because of all the incredible sensations running through his body.

”I didn’t – that wasn’t –” Jongin began, but swallowed his words as Sehun pulled back a little and pushed back in again. “Shit!”

Jongin’s eyes screw shut and his mouth was slightly open, taking sharp breaths as Sehun held his grip on him and kept moving back and forth in a slow pace.

”I’m, ah –” Jongin tried again, but then abandoned the idea of speaking and continued making quiet moans instead.

Sehun kept the rhythm slow and steady, reading the expressions on Jongin’s face like sheet music, finding out what drew the prettiest sounds out of him. After a while of experimenting, Sehun found the key. When he pushed at a certain angle, Jongin’s mouth fell open and he threw his head to the side, the usually so restrained and stoic voice suddenly high-pitched and breathy.

There, Sehun thought, smirking and aiming to the same spot again with a bit more force.

Jongin cried out.

The loud noise coming from his mouth startled Jongin awake from his euphoria. He brought a hand on his mouth, only to immediately feel his leg slipping off Sehun’s shoulder as Sehun reached to remove the hand. The hand was pinned to the mattress, the fingers of their hands interlocking. Jongin opened his eyes to look into Sehun’s; there was a captivating glow in them, a fire that was finally let loose.

”I want to hear it.” Sehun said with a soft growl that made shivers run down Jongin’s body.

Stubbornly, Jongin only closed his lips tighter and shook his head.

However, Sehun was having none of it. He leaned down, pushing Jongin’s leg that was still on his shoulder until he was almost doubled over. His lips brushed against Jongin’s, which immediately softened and opened again to accept a kiss, turning it more passionate than Sehun had intended to make it. Humming contently into the kiss, Sehun rolled his hips again. A sound came from Jongin’s throat and flowed through his open lips.

“Be loud for me, Jongin. Can you?”

Then, without pausing to wait for an answer from Jongin, he started thrusting harder with an increased speed, pounding into the tight depth and drawing more sounds from Jongin, until they were no more repressed and shameful, but loud and desperate.

”Yes, Jongin,” Sehun murmured, not sure if Jongin could even hear him over his own voice. ”Don’t hold back... Let me hear it...”

The grip of Jongin’s fingers that were entwined with Sehun’s was tightening, his other hand fighting to find a good enough grip on the sheets. He could not think anymore; the world was just him and Sehun and the sparks of excitement that flew through his body with each movement they made. Who cared if he was obscenely loud?

Sehun’s ears rumbled. At any other day before, he would have blushed red even thinking about Jongin becoming such an indecent mess underneath him, but now there was nothing to feel modest about because it was happening and it was Jongin and he couldn’t believe it felt so perfect.

His own breathing became rough and erratic, his own vocalization of pleasure joining Jongin’s.

He leaned forward over Jongin’s body again. His mouth hung open and he gasped for air at the curve of Jongin’s neck. ”Are you –”

”Yes,” Jongin groaned.

Sehun snaked his hand between their bodies, his fingers finding drops of stickiness where Jongin’s hard dick was pressed against their stomachs. He took it into his hand, stroking as in time with his thrusts as he could. Jongin could swear the rest of his sanity left with those strokes, leaving him with nothing but the intense feeling of being overstimulated, pleasured, loved.

Their mouths joined in a messy kiss, until it wasn’t as much kissing as it was sloppy panting against each other.

”Se – hun –” Jongin couldn’t finish the word before his body jolted and he broke into wordless cries as he came all over his stomach and Sehun’s, making Sehun moan with either the way his body clenched around him, or with sheer arousal of seeing him come, or both.

Sehun gave a few more rough thrusts, the last one slamming deep into Jongin and throwing him over the edge too. He groaned and gasped through his orgasm, body merging into one with Jongin’s, twitching and shivering and abandoning all self-control.

Finally, he melted against Jongin, boneless and weak.

They took several minutes just to catch their breaths. Spent bodies slowly calmed down. Fingers loosened their tight grips and began to give gentle caresses instead.

Jongin turned his head so he could lay his lips on Sehun’s earlobe, his nose burying into the soft hair. He kept his eyes closed and just concentrated on the feeling. He wanted to say something, to somehow tell Sehun how much he felt right now, but at the same time he knew he would never have enough words to describe it – and besides, he was pretty sure Sehun could already tell. After years of loving Sehun from afar, having accepted their paths would never cross outside of arenas and venues, having Sehun in his arms, inside of him, felt like a dream come true. 

He glanced at the mirror once more, only to find the sight was too much for him. The sight of the two of them tangled in each other, naked and sweaty and satiated. 

Sehun came back from his high slowly, dropping small kisses on Jongin’s shoulders, neck and chin, until diving into a proper kiss on the mouth. It was a long and soft one, enough to convince Jongin that yes, Sehun did know exactly how he felt.

They parted and just looked at each other.

Sehun decided against saying anything, too. He just marveled at the look in Jongin’s eyes, foggy and exhausted, but happy.

He was still inside; he was reluctant to pull away since it would mark the end of this moment, but he also knew he’d have given Jongin space to recover. So he slid out as gently as he could, still earning an uncomfortable yet quite cute crinkle of a nose from Jongin. He took the condom off and tossed it into a trash can, before crawling back to glue their bodies together.

”We should go get cleaned up.” Sehun said, but showed no interest in actually getting out of the bed. Instead, he nuzzled Jongin’s neck and wrapped an arm around his waist.

”In a minute,” answered Jongin, fingers playing lazily on the skin of Sehun’s back.

They’d get up soon and probably take a bath, possibly together. But right now, the best place to be was right here, just like this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun rose with a blinding flash of a snapshot. Still groggy, he blinked away the sleepiness and found Jongin sitting by the edge of the bed, camera up and working. He smiled, rolling off of the covers to pull Jongin into his embrace. They were still naked, Jongin probably still sore as he whined softly, curling his tall frame to fit against Sehun. The sex toys were entangled in the sheets, neglected now after a whole night of finally indulging themselves with their utilities.

“You’re late for work,” Jongin mumbled lazily. Sehun glanced over the clock on the bedside table. It was 8 in the morning. He had a fan meeting scheduled in less than two hours. 

“Does that mean you’re late too?”

Jongin shrugged, reaching up to plant a chaste kiss against the rapper’s idols. “You’re just going to let me cut the line anyway.” He stood, throwing a towel at Sehun’s face. “Come on, Junmeyon will be here in like, 5 minutes.”

Sehun sighed and stretched his limbs until he heard them cracking softly. The sun was up, so was Jongin. There was no reason for him to stay in bed. He pulled Jongin into the shower stall with him, though.

The line to greet him was endless. Sehun had Junmyeon order drinks and cupcakes to everyone in the venue, which lifted their spirits a little. He high-fived with a seven years old little girl and she wheezed enthusiastically to her mother, walking away with her signed albums clutched to her chest.

During the meeting, he’d heard more than a couple times questions about his new hot friend who he'd been seen with, which he chose to promptly shut down and throw a sneaky compliment instead. It always worked to make his fans swoon and forget whatever they planned to be nosy about. 

An ache already crept up his wrist, but there were still a handful of fans to greet, so he pushed aside the discomfort and opened a smile. A couple of hours left to call it a day, Sehun spotted him, blended in the crowd, camera leveled at him. He was taller than everybody else, saved by the bodyguards, so it was always easy for him to stand out.

He saw Jongin’s smile blossoming from behind the camera, and while Sehun’s eyes were directed straight at him, he smiled too, providing Jongin the perfect shot, a reflection of love. 


End file.
